Elfin Nation
by Rowenrim
Summary: “You have been summoned to this council to be assigned a mission of great mystery,” said Celebrin Whitewinter, King of Willownorth, one of the four major regions of the elven nation. “Your mission is to go into the world of men to see what they’r
1. Default Chapter

"You have been summoned to this council to be assigned a mission of great mystery," said Celebrin Whitewinter, King of Willownorth, one of the four major regions of the elven nation. "Your mission is to go into the world of men to see what they're like now, a million years leaves a lot of room for change in mortals." For a moment the other elves just stared in disbelief, refusing to comprehend what they just heard. "I guess there are no objections?" said Celebrin, sounding like a question.  
  
"You wish to destroy the just now repopulated elven nation for the sake of knowledge?!" I said. I am Rowenrim Ivyleaf, Wood Elf Princess of Everwood. Wood elves keep to them selves a lot of the time, but this outraged me. What an absurd thing to say. I must have hit a tree while riding here and I'm not hearing correctly. But everyone else seemed to have heard it.  
  
"Now you must calm down," Celebrin tried say.  
  
"CALM DOWN!! Father, you know what happens when they find out that there is a more superior being. They will try to hunt us!" exclaimed Tindomerel, princess of the sylvan elves. She was being extremely calm! In case you didn't know, sylvan elves are very aggressive.  
  
"We cannot fend off the entire world!" This was Laurelin Autumnwood, high elf princess of Eastbrite. Her eyes had turned a fiery violet. Those who are most dear to her know she is half fairy. She was the most outgoing of us all. But don't be fooled Laurelin does not give her trust and loyalty away as easily as you think high elves do.  
  
Last, there was Willow Greenleaf, or Tathar, gray elf princess of Mirkwood. She was the oldest and most mature of the four of them. Willow was just sitting there listening attentively with nervousness. In case you didn't know this, gray elves are the most noble of the other races.  
  
Even though we were about two thousand five hundred years old, Willow was three thousand years old; we knew what had happened a million years ago. Elves and humans used to live in harmony together. But soon men started to become jealous and started killing the elves off. The elves did not wish to harm them, except for the sylvan, for obvious reasons. So in solution, the elves went to a land mass only known to them. The elves had kept track of the geography of the humans but they had never made contact since they moved.  
  
"You must trust that this mission is quite safe. All the plans have been made; you will be leaving in a month for what is called Hawaii. It's a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I am also sending Willow's brother, Legolas, to help you along the way," said the king after the shouts calmed a little.  
  
"Excuse me, but why are you sending us and not someone else?" asked Willow. It was a question growing in my mind also. 


	2. chapter 2 A mournful Farwell

most other elves, considering your races, and I trust you all the most," answered the elven king with pride.  
  
"We do not need my brother if this mission is safe. Anyway, he needs to hunt orc and practice for the upcoming holiday," added Willow. The others had not met him and were to busy discussing how they were going to do this mission to care at the moment. Celebrin agreed to her suggestion and told the finishing details to the group.  
  
At the stable, Rohanrim, my white and gold horse, nuzzled me with endearment. We loved each other so much. She was always with me whenever I went on my travels to the other parts of the elfin nation. The other three had different horses they owned and loved too. "Roh," I said, Roh is short for Rohanrim, and "I will be going away in a month. I am sorry but I cannot take you with me. It will be safer here anyway and I will be back in less then a year." Roh looked mournful, looking as if I had died. Tears came rolling down my cheeks, unwanted. Even so, I saddled Rohanrim and rode out to Everwood to say goodbye to the rest of her family.  
  
Laurelin and I had gone back to our homes to pack and say farewell to our families. Willow did not go home because she lived on the other side of the country, so it was to late to go home. A message was sent to her family to notify them, two weeks before we were assigned the mission so someone would be there to drop her stuff off but it would probably be the day we leave.  
  
We all stepped into something the humans called a "jet" so we wouldn't look suspicious. All of us were inside except Willow. I looked out the window and saw a, blond, male elf talking to her. They hugged and said farewell to each other. Then Willow stepped on the jet, taking the luggage the new elf gave her.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked, trying to gather information, by nature, about this elf. "That was my brother, Legolas. He came to say farewell," answered Willow, trying in vain to stop the tears from coming. Laurelin and Tindomerel looked out side to see what we were talking about, but Legolas was gone. We were all going to miss our families. The four of us were to attend a "high school" named "Roosevelt", for a school year, about ten months. Four pairs of eyes glistened with tears at the same thought of leaving. No one, in a million years has been out of the Elvin Nation we knew and loved.  
  
The "ride" was something I would never forget. When we took off, the jet swerved around and pressure from an unseen hand came upon us for about five minutes. Then when that was gone, we started to get lightheaded. Like, when you drink to much mead. Except it was uncomfortable. During the flight we had our first human meal. It was called "pizza". It was stale bread and sour cheese with a tomato paste in between. I have a feeling we're going to putrid food like this for a long time. We were lucky enough not to crash because when we landed, the pilot swerved deadly close to the other jets. 


	3. chapter 3 A crazy Beginning

When we finally came to stop, fearful it might start up again, we practically ran off the jet. I was right. Rohanrim is safer back home. She would die of either the jet or food. I'm scared but I must be brave so I can complete this mission and go home.  
  
As soon as we were off that wretched thing we looked at the map nearly cried. Instead of trees and dirt, with was on the map, there were weird roads made of some type of rock. " Maybe the map was a little out dated," said Tindomerel. "Maybe we should look for a map in that building," said Laurelin. She was pointing to a building made of a brick. " We must be careful for our ears have not yet changed," said Willow. We had put a spell on our ears so it would look human. I felt a tingly feeling where my ears were. It was a spell in progress. This is the longest spell to ever activate! The tingly feeling is making my head dizzy. Sort of feels like the jet ride. Why couldn't we send drow to do this? I'm starting to think they're lucky to be underground.  
  
A roar of noises assaulted us as soon I opened the door. We covered our ears immediately. "Someone make it stop!" shouted Tindomerel, as we were looking at midgets, walking and shouting at the top of their lungs. " Laurelin, you must calm down! People are starting to stare!" I pleaded. Laurelin eyes were flashing a fiery violet. " I can't help it! It's too loud!" shouted Laurelin. She squinted her eyes as to cover them from the humans. "We have to get out of this place!" shouted Tindomerel.  
  
They made their way along the edge of the large room until they reached a sign that had a crude picture of what looked like a woman. "Let us take a look in here! It might be a bit more quiet!" shouted Willow. We noticed people were still staring at us so we uncovered our ears, since we noticed it shrank, and winced, for it was still to loud. But we endured the pain anyway, though it had little effect on the humans. I guess it was because our attire was very different from theirs. Stiffly, we walked inside the room.  
  
The room they had just walked into was a little quieter, but it still hurt to be in this place. There was also now a foul stench in the air, like it hasn't been cleaned in at least a century. A flushing sound was head several times per minute. We figured this must be a bathroom. In spite of its foul stench, it was a nice place to rest for a while. We were on solid ground and it wasn't so loud in here. So we agreed we should stay for a couple of minutes here before going into the outside world of men.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think you guys should move on now. Hey, wake up!" said a woman in a blue uniform. Startled we woke immediately we hadn't realized we had slept and it was against some type of rule. "We are sorry and beg for your mercy. We are. new to this place," explained Willow, in a heavy accent, not quite sure what to say. "Hey. it's ok, just move it along," said the woman. 


	4. chapter 4 Meet Anna

"Auta miquilu orcu!" shouted Tindomerel with rage. "You have no right to order us around like that, human." As you might know, Sylvan elves, like Tindomerel, are extremely aggressive. This was mild behavior; we were use to the sudden rage. Obviously this woman wasn't. "Hey your human to right?" she squeaked. "Did you just tell me to kiss an orc and I thought I was an elf fanatic," said the woman, almost half to herself.  
  
We were all surprised at what she said. What did she mean 'elf fanatic' and do they know information about the elven nation other than myth? "Bela ed' templa," I said. That was the elven spell for telekinesis. I wanted to read her mind so I could find useful information.  
  
It turns out that her name is Anna Crose. I said to the others with my mind. She is a part time security guard for the Honolulu airport and works as a ninth grade teacher for Roosevelt High School. I think she'll be a good ally to have you guys and you know, I continued, feeling there minds feeling hesitant, when she said that we were elf fanatics? Well it turns out there is a 'web site' called grey-company.org. It's all about elves. You wouldn't believe how accurate they are, it's almost scary. They have the elvish language, phrases, spells and all sorts' information about us and it has this music that seems to be some sort of Celtic. It doesn't say anything about the Elven Nation or the Great Battle, though. Is it just I, or do I feel another familiar presence.  
  
I let the spell wear off so I could speak out loud. It was confusing to use that spell. Anna obviously knew what happened because when I came out of her mind, her eyes were wide open with realization mixed with wonder and a little denial. "Nice going Rowen. Now she knows who we are," said Willow. The elves turned with shock. What had she said and why did she talk that way. A sudden realization dawned upon us; we inherited Anna's way of speech.  
  
"So. I guess you know who we are," I said. My voice was strangely calm, considering the circumstances. "Yep," Anna said in the same tone. I guess that means yes. "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" asked Laurelin. The question she just was do you speak elfish, obviously in elfish. "Uma," said the dumbfounded woman. "Mani lye um yassen lle?" Willow said in a gentle tone, like the way you speak to a child when something tragic had just happened. Translated Mani lye um yassen lle means 'What are we to do with you'.  
  
"I still say we kill her, I mean we can't trust these mortals," said Tindomerel, impatiently. She was sort of right, in a creepy way. We don't know anything about these mortals. Anna could ruin things for the company. But still, she seemed trustworthy for someone I just met. I have made up my mind. Anna turned her face to each elf, eyes wide with shock and horror.  
  
"We shall not do harm to Anna. Uh. she would turn out to be a wonderful ally. I have seen her mind and for some weird reason, she has seen mine. She knows we are safe to be around and I the same to her," I said with growing strength. 


	5. chapter 5 The fifth Wheel

"This is not like you, Rowenrim! I have never seen you so assertive in my short life I've lived on this earth," said a familiar male voice from behind us. Startled, the five of us turned around. Four smiles were given. Anna, however, did not smile. Her eyes were huge and her cheeks started to flush. "What the %$@# is a boy doing here!" shouted the shocked human.  
  
"It's Eldur!" I said excitedly, "How did you get here?" Eldur was Willow's cousin. He was half aquatic and half gray elf. Eldur was younger than all of us, excluding Anna, but surprisingly mature, for his age. Laurelin had met him in Mirkwood fifty years ago. Eldur and Laurelin, Tindomerel, I have been best friends ever since then. Willow already knew Eldur because they were cousins. I starting to think she dosen't like to talk about her family. "I stowaway in the jet. It was a menacing ride. How could you stand it?" said Eldur in a tone of relief. He came to be with us. How sweet of him. Maybe it's the gray elf that made him come on this unpredictable mission. In this case, I guess it's, how noble of him.  
  
Anna, still bewildered about this predicament, started mumbling to herself about how there is a boy in the bathroom, I'm actually in front of elves and there is a boy in the bathroom. "Uh. I think we should get Anna somewhere privet, so we can all work this out without drawing attention," said Laurelin worriedly. She was right. We are starting to draw attention to ourselves. Wordlessly, the five of us started to direct Anna out of the airport building, making sure Eldur's ears were covered, because he didn't do the spell, and asking Anna for directions out of this wretched place. Oh. Loth, was it loud. Loth is the drow's goddess and since drow are evil, I use their goddess as sort of a swear word, along with the word orcu, which means orc in elfish.  
  
We were finally out of the building after we got our luggage, as directed by Anna, and in a highly vegetated corner, lucky not to get run over by these strange types of fast horses with wheels and people riding in them called "cars", were no one could see or hear us, because Anna might start to scream or something. After we were settled in, we started to take turns telling the story.  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Anna who finally calmed down, "A million years ago, we started killing you guys off. And then every elf moved to a country only known to you and it's called the Elfin Nation. And now, you five-"  
  
"Four," interrupted Eldur, "I went without anyone knowing I was there."  
  
"Four," continued Anna, "of you are here to see what humans are like now that a million years has past. And Eldur just came along because gray elves are noble and wouldn't leave their friends behind."  
  
".How do you know this, human, if we had not made contact a million years?" interrupted Eldur. That's right. He doesn't know anything before he went into the bathroom. 


End file.
